iWill Have A Choice
by UberVenkman
Summary: If you were Freddie, and you were fed up with what Sam does to you, what would you do? You'd storm out onto the street and get hit by a car. Now he has only hours to decide; to die or move on. And his guardian angel's gonna help him, too!
1. Putting on the Crazy

Freddie and Carly were waiting in the iCarly studio.

"I hate it when Sam volunteers to plan everything for iCarly," Carly said.

"And then she puts it off until the day of the webshow!" Freddie added.

"You let her!" Carly complained.

"If I don't let her get away with anything, she turns my nose inside out!" Freddie replied.

"You're nose needs a nose job, anyway," Sam said, stepping out of the elevator and jumping onto one of the bean bags.. "Besides, I had the most amazing idea ever!"

"For iCarly?" Carly and Freddie asked at the same time.

"No," Sam frowned. "For ice cream! You know that cooking show on the Food Channel called 'Golden Cook'?"

"That show that Ricky Flame was on before he worked on Food Fight?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, and he ended up going back to it after I beat him up at that kid's wrestling place," Sam said. "What a nub. Anyway, they have some ice cream machine that can make any flavored ice cream! So what if I made bacon flavored ice cream?"

"SAM!" Carly yelled. "You were supposed to give us your ideas for the next iCarly segment!"

"Oh, why do I need to do that?" Sam replied, as if it wasn't the most important thing in the world. Which it isn't, now that I think of it, but the situation made it seem that way.

"Because we have a new iCarly webcast tonight!" Freddie yelled.

"Ah, who cares?" Sam asked.

"WE DO!" Carly and Freddie yelled.

"Sam, you are the most ignorant idiot I've ever seen!" Freddie snapped.

"And you're a nub!" Sam replied.

"Oh, so you think I'm a nub, huh?" Freddie replied in a haughty voice. Definitely not the best retaliation, but hey, you've gotta throw him a bone for that.

"Yeah? And what'cha gonna do about it?" Sam replied, standing up.

"Uh…" Freddie paused. Sam was definitely not someone to mess with. "This!" He balled his fist and gave Sam a better nose job than she could ever give him.

Sam stumbled, stood up, then gave Freddie a nose job right back at him. Freddie threw another good punch in her jaw. This went on for a few seconds before Carly grabbed an air horn and blew it. Freddie and Sam fell backwards.

"You guys need to behave!" Carly said.

"Freddie started it!" Sam replied. "He's oughta be thrown out a window!"

"Window, huh?" Freddie replied. "I'm leaving!"

"What?" Carly and Sam both said.

"Freddie, we need you!" Carly said. "We can improvise the show!"

"Ah, who needs the nub, anyway?" Sam replied.

"That does it!" Freddie yelled. He grabbed his coat and stormed out of the studio.

* * *

As Freddie walked out of the Shay apartment, his mother popped out of their apartment.

"Freddie, did that girl Carly kiss…?" she began to ask before she was blasted back into her house by another air horn. The door slammed as she ran to grab some ear drops.

"Stupid iCarly," Freddie muttered. "They don't need me. They wouldn't even care if I was dead!"


	2. Misfortune Teller

Freddie walked out onto the sidewalk. He knew that he shouldn't have gone crazy with the web show, but he didn't feel like going back to apologize.

"I wonder if I could run away?" he muttered, checking his pockets. He had exactly $10.00. That was enough to get him a few blocks away from Bushwell Plaza. He groaned, pocketing his money.

"Hey, bud, wanna have your fortune told?" some guy sitting at a table in a nearby alleyway said. He looked like one of those homeless guys who make a home out of alleyways. "But you'll have to give me 10 bucks."

"You expect me to give you 10 bucks to have my fortune told by a phoney?" Freddie asked sarcastically.

"Well, I hear you're really gullible," the guy said.

"True," Freddie shrugged. He took out his 10 bucks and handed them to the guy.

"Have a seat," the man said, pulling out a chair. "My home is your home."

"Not so much of a home," Freddie said.

"Hey, it ain't pleasant, but it's good enough for me," said the man. "Now, hold out your hand."

Freddie held it out. The man slapped a card into his hand. "It's the dolphin, correct?" he asked.

Freddie looked at the card. "Umm…yeah."

"The dolphin means something big is coming," the man said. "Hold out your other hand." He slapped another card on the hand.

"It's a panda," Freddie said.

"It's a matter of love and life," the man added. "Now, press the animal pictures of those 2 sides together."

Freddie did as he was told. All of a sudden, the card disappeared, and a butterfly flew out of his hands!

"Everything you know of is about to change," the man said. "And I promise you, nothing will ever be the same."

Freddie paused. This was definitely life changing; he would never ask for his fortune again.

"Well!" the man said. "That was fun, wasn't it? Here's your 10 bucks!"

"But I thought I…" Freddie said, confused.

"Hey, I never said I wouldn't return them," the man said. "Have a nice day. You're gonna need it."

Freddie looked in his hand. He pocketed his money and started to leave.

The man called out, "And one more thing!"

Freddie turned around. "What?"

"It's gonna be a painful journey!" the man called.

Freddie gulped. Normally he would call the man a con guy, but something was off. What was he talking about? Not wanting to find out, he ran as far as he could from the alley.

* * *

Freddie reached a stoplight. He checked his watch. The webcast was gonna start in 10 minutes. Without him, it wouldn't go on.

"They don't need me," he said. "I'll take the painful journey even if it is…err, painful."

"Have a nice trip," someone said. Freddie turned around. There was some kid standing behind him. The kid smiled. "You're gonna hate it."

"Shut up," Freddie said. The lights changed, and he started to walk out into the street.

* * *

A driver had been drinking that evening. His foot was on the gas full throttle, and a police car was chasing him.

The driver saw a stoplight. "I can make it," he muttered. He saw the lights turn orange, and as he reached it, he saw them turn red. What he didn't see as he skipped through the crossing was a small and gullible teenager walking across the street.

* * *

Freddie turned his head. He had no time to panic. There was a loud bang. Several people at a nearby café saw him fly through the air and hit his head against a telephone pole. Freddie tried to stay awake as several people ran to help him. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the kid from the stoplight standing over him and smiling.


	3. Limbo

Freddie found himself flying through a long tunnel. "So this is the tunnel to heaven," he murmured. "I expected something better." Suddenly, there was a loud bang and he flew backwards. He shook his head and realized he had crashed into a door. There was a sign that said "CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE: GO THIS WAY, FREDWARD" pointing to another doorway next to it.

"Cute," Freddie muttered. He stood up and opened the other door. He stepped through it. It was a white area that seemed to stretch out everywhere. There wasn't much to see, but there was definitely a floor, as he could stand. He walked forward, and the door slammed shut! Freddie jumped and looked around. The door had vanished!

"So…" he said. "This is heaven, huh? Feels more like hell with no one here."

"Would hell have no fire?" someone asked. Freddie whirled around and found himself face-to-face from the kid at the stoplight.

"You," Freddie said threateningly, pointing a finger at the kid's face.

"Watch where you put that thing," the kid said, grabbing the finger and pushing it down. "And my name's not 'yu.' If it was, it would be my last name, which would make my first name 'Ace.'"

"Ace Yu?" Freddie asked, thoroughly confused.

"Gesundheit," the kid replied, pulling out a tissue and sticking it over Freddie's nose. "Now blow."

Freddie, not knowing what else to do, did as he was told.

"That should do it," the kid said. He threw the tissue into the air, and it didn't come back down.

"I sure hope the boss doesn't find out that I littered," the kid said. "I don't like being thrown into Room 101." There was a boom and a lightning bolt came down on him.

"THAT'S YOUR PUNISHMENT!" a voice boomed.

"Umm, are you ok?" Freddie asked.

"Eh, I've had worse," said the kid, blowing out a small fire that had started on his fingers. "Anyway, the name's Slive. Aaron Slive."

"Huh, what are you doing in heaven, then?" Freddie asked, looking up. No sign of the tissue anywhere.

"This isn't heaven," Aaron said. "You can only get to heaven if you're dead. And to be truthful, you're not dead. You're mostly dead, but I'm pretty sure a miracle pill will clear things up for you. Unfortunately, since my pal Max is a fictional character that can't happen, can it?"

"Ok…" Freddie said, not having any clue what the kid just said. "So, are you mostly dead, too?

"Ah, not in a million years," Aaron said, holding his hands up. "But I'm not exactly alive, either. To be quite honest, I was never alive. I'm your guardian angel. I represent you and your thoughts."

"My thoughts must be twisted," Freddie said, looking at the angel up and down. The response was a sock in the stomach.

"Now, look here!" Aaron yelled. "I'm not here to take abuse from you! I'm here to make you a deal!"

"A deal?" Freddie asked, letting go of his stomach.

"You're in limbo," Aaron explained. "You're on the borderline of dead and alive. You can't leave unless I give you permission."

"Hey, you're my guardian angel, so I'm the boss, right?" Freddie asked.

Aaron paused. He hadn't thought of this. "Right…"

"So, basically, I decide whether I die or not," Freddie said. "And since I want to die, I'll die."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Aaron said. "Except we have some sort of code. Hasty decisions are not allowed in limbo. I need to give you an idea of what world you'll be leaving."

"But I want to die!" Freddie screeched.

Aaron covered his ears. When he was sure the deafening sound was over, he asked, "Why?"

"Because no one wants me in the real world!" Freddie complained. "Sam doesn't want me because I'm an idiot, and Carly rejected me!"

"Umm…as I recall, you rejected her," Aaron said, casually looking at his fingernails.

"What kind of an angel are you?" Freddie complained. "Here I am in the biggest crisis of my life…and, uh, death…and you're acting like everything's fine!"

"Hey, it's standard procedure," said Aaron. "If you make a decision to quickly, you're gonna eventually regret it!"

"Look, is there a way to override the policy?" Freddie asked.

"Not unless your angel possesses a D-Pass," said Aaron. "Which I happen to have."

"Well, take it out!" Freddie said.

"Ah, but I can't use the D-Pass in limbo," said Aaron. "D-Pass's aren't allowed in limbo unless I follow the policy!"

"That's oxymoronic!" Freddie complained.

"You're moronic," Aaron replied.

Freddie wanted to say more, but realized that nothing was gonna change Aaron's mind. "Fine," he groaned. "I'll do as you insist."

"Ok," said Aaron. "But before I can do anything, you have to sign this sheet." He pulled out of his pocket a contract.

Freddie took it and read it over. "I, Fredward Benson, will make the decision whether to die or live on only after I have seen my entire life with the company of my guardian angel, Aaron Slive. By signing this contract, I am willing to agree that any abuse from Mr. Slive…wait, abuse from you?"

"It keeps you awake," Aaron shrugged. "And you're used to it, anyway."

"Huh," Freddie said. "…any abuse from Mr. Slive is not the fault of the Boss or Angels Inc." He looked up for a moment. "Hey, why do you need to join me?"

"I'm your guide," Aaron said. "I shadow you. Besides, this raises my chances of getting A-status."

"A-status?" Freddie asked, confused.

"A senior angel," Aaron said. "By becoming an A-Status angel, I get to visit Earth without having to get permission from the Boss." He held up his calling card. "See? Right now it's just D-Status; when I'm granted A-Status the highlighted in green words A-STATUS will replace the D-Status mark." He pocketed his card.

"Fair enough," Freddie said. He looked around. "I didn't have a pen when that car hit me," he said, feeling his pockets.

"The great thing about limbo is that it literally takes a snap of the finger to get anything," Aaron said. "Visualize a pen in your hand, and then snap your fingers."

Freddie visualized a pen, and snapped his fingers. There was a pop and he found himself holding a pen. He paused. He thought of a pepperoni pizza with the right amount of red pepper flakes, parmesan cheese and garlic powder. It appeared, but in midair, and it fell on his head.

"Just sign the stupid contract already!" Aaron snapped. "You only have 6 hours!"

"What?" Freddie asked, looking up.

Aaron snapped his fingers and a flat-inch TV appeared out of nowhere. He switched it on to a news report.

"The doctors have officially confirmed that Freddie Benson is brain dead," said a news reporter. "The iCarly technical producer, who turned 17 in February, will be disconnected from his life support system at midnight if he doesn't wake up."

An image of Sam at the hospital popped up. "All I can say is, I'm glad the nub will be gone," she said. "He's too annoying."

"See my point?" Freddie complained. "She wouldn't care if I was dead!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but it's policy!" Aaron said. "Besides, I'm about to have a lot of fun!"

"What do you mean 'fun'?" Freddie asked, confused.

"Ala-ca-pow!" Aaron balled his fist and punched through Freddie's nose. As Freddie held his nose, there was a loud flash. His "painful" journey had just begun.

* * *

**I left a reference to a famous film in this chapter. Which film is it?**


	4. The Early Years

Freddie held his nose. "What the heck was that for?" he moaned.

"Like I said, it keeps you awake!" said Aaron. "Now shush! Look where we are!"

Freddie temporarily let go of his nose to look up, and blood dripped out.

"Oh, for god's sake," Aaron muttered. He pulled out another tissue and handed it to Freddie. "Pinch the bridge of your nose for 5 minutes with this. Now look where we are!"

Freddie glared at Aaron, but he looked. They had landed in a place that Freddie hadn't seen in a long time.

"Look familiar?" Aaron asked, scratching at a zit.

Freddie gulped. "This is where I first met Carly," he said finally. "3rd grade playground."

"Sheesh," Aaron said. "Don't make such a big deal about it."

"I've got 6 hours to make the biggest decision of my life…and my death!" Freddie snapped. "I can make as big of a deal as I want!"

"Oh look!" Aaron said, ignoring Freddie's outburst. "There's the 3rd graders' coming out for recess!"

Freddie looked. Sure enough, several kids went running out of Ridgeway Elementary School. He spotted a small boy reading a copy of Popular Science.

"Holy cheeses," he said. "That's me!"

"No duh," Aaron muttered.

A brunette girl walked up to the young Freddie. "Hi there," she said.

Young Freddie looked up and stared at the girl.

"I remember that moment as if I saw it a few seconds ago," Freddie said.

"Good way of putting it," Aaron replied.

"I'm not getting hotter," the girl said. It was obvious that she was Carly.

"Uh-huh," young Freddie swallowed.

"From then on it was love," Freddie said dreamily. He noticed that Aaron was staring at him awkwardly. "One sided," he said quickly.

Aaron walked over to the 2 young kids. "How are you attracted to her?" he said. "She doesn't even have boobs yet!"

Suddenly Freddie felt uncomfortable. "There goes the entire 3rd Grade," he groaned. "Can you take me somewhere else?" He let go of his nose. "Hey, it stopped!"

"Ala-co-ping!" Aaron yelled, punching Freddie in the nose. There was a loud bang and the love at first sight meeting vanished from Freddie's view. Of course, who can think of love when their guardian angel has just given them another bloody nose?

* * *

Freddie stumbled. "Do you have to punch my nose to get me anywhere?" he snapped.

"You signed a contract," Aaron replied pleasantly. "And I enjoy your suffering."

Freddie felt his nose. "Well, make me suffer some other way, because my nose can't handle it."

"Fine," Aaron said. "Now shush! Look where we've landed!"

They were in the hallway right outside the Shay and Benson apartment. Aaron eyed Freddie's door number. "8D, huh?" he asked. "You know, that thing has an erotic meaning."

"What do you…?" Freddie started to ask, before realizing that Aaron was right. He quietly pulled a tissue out of Aaron's pocket and covered the sign.

"Is that gonna effect the timeline?" Freddie asked.

"Yes," said Aaron. "Get rid of it or else you at this moment might not exist!"

Freddie grabbed the tissue and stuffed it in his pocket. He tried to ignore the sign.

Young Carly Shay walked down the hallway. As she approached the door, she dropped her water bottle. All of a sudden, a very young Freddie Benson bolted out of his apartment, grabbed the water bottle and said, "You dropped this!"

"You were looking out your peephole waiting for you to come home," Aaron said disapprovingly. "Stalker."

"Hey, I was obsessed!" Freddie complained. "Come to think of it, why aren't I now?"

"Because you're not looking directly at Carly's face!" Aaron yelled. "Now shush!"

Freddie and Carly were talking about the peephole. "You gotta get over this crush thing," Carly said.

"I am over it!" young Freddie said. "Seriously! I'm in love with you and you just wanna be friends, and I'm totally cool with living with that constant pain!"

"Constant pain?" Aaron asked.

"Shush!" Freddie said, karate chopping Aaron in the stomach. Payback time.

Carly and Freddie started talking about the talent show.

"Ah, the 'pointy boobs'," Freddie said. "That's what inspired us to make the first iCarly webshow."

"Huh," Aaron said. He watched young Freddie take out is cell phone. "Hey, why don't you have a pear phone?"

"Steve Hobbies gave it to us after iCarly became official," Freddie explained. "It was sort of a product placement thing; we use their products, more people will use 'em."

"Ok…" Aaron said. The door to the Shay apartment slammed shut, and they were still stuck outside. So was young Freddie. Soon, he walked back to his apartment.

"You know, we can't go in the Shay apartment unless we knock," said Aaron. They heard a loud thud.

"That would be Spencer," Freddie said. "Carly told me he fell off the ceiling once."

"Well, looks like our work is done here!" Aaron said. "On to our next destination! Frammin' at the jim-jam, frippin' in the crotch!" He balled his fists and gave Freddie a square one in the crotch.

"That's not exactly what I meant!" Freddie squeaked as the hallway disappeared.

**

* * *

I left a reference to a comic strip in this chapter. Which one?**


	5. Relationships

"You ok?" Aaron asked, looking at Freddie.

"That was my favorite spleen!" Freddie moaned.

"Yeah…pretty soon you're gonna start urinating blood," Aaron said. "Nasty stuff. If and when you wake up, somebody ought to give you some cranberry juice."

"If and when?" Freddie asked. "You still haven't convinced me! I still want to die."

"Hey, we're still in the early stages!" Aaron said. "Now look where we are."

They were standing in the living room of the Shay Apartment. The iCarly gang was sleeping and watching the dance audition videos.

"I remember that night!" Freddie said. "That was the strangest night we ever had!"

"Oh, look," Aaron said sweetly. "Carly's leaning on your lap."

Freddie looked. He took a small step back.

"She probably did that subconsciously," Aaron commented.

"D'you think she still loves me?" Freddie asked.

Aaron paused. "Freddie, think about it. If you die, you'll be leaving Carly," he said quietly.

Freddie paused, as if he was moved. But it didn't last. "She's never gonna love me," he said firmly. "I wouldn't have to stand that constant pain if I die."

Aaron gave Freddie a strange look. "Well…" he said. "I think you need more convincing." He pulled out a small whaddayacallit.

"What's that?" Freddie asked.

"It's a time jumper," Aaron explained. "I can use this to jump through any time I want. It's quicker and it's cheaper than your nose."

"Why the heck didn't you use that earlier?" Freddie complained.

"Because…" Aaron started to say, but he paused. "Forget it." He handed Freddie another one. "Press the red button to push us through time," he explained. "But remember, it's impossible to go back to a previous spot."

"Huh," said Freddie. "Ok…" he balled his fists and hit the red button. A bolt of electricity flew out of it, and he and Aaron were transported to their next destination.

* * *

"That hurt," Aaron grunted as he and Freddie landed. "I gotta set the power on 'light'."

"THERE'S A LIGHT?" Freddie screeched.

"Shut up!" Aaron yelled. "You're gonna blow my ears out! And since I don't really exist, I won't be able to get them operated on!"

"You don't exist?" Freddie asked. "Have I been dreaming?"

"No, you nub," Aaron groaned. "I don't really exist because I'm not exactly a corporeal being. I can touch things when I am in different planes then yours, but I only become corporeal when I get A-Status. Any questions?"

"Your zit just exploded."

"I know! And it stings, too!"

Freddie looked around. They were in the iCarly studio. Jake Krandle was performing his extremely off-key song.

"You're so beautiful, huh?" Aaron asked. "Can't say the same for his voice."

Freddie silently nodded. He looked over at Carly, who was kissing him on the nose.

"She's only doing that because you saved iCarly," Aaron commented.

"I'm saved iCarly hundreds of times," Freddie grumbled. "And it's always Sam who makes sure I suffer!"

"So, let me get this straight," Aaron said slowly. "You're saying that you want to die because of Sam?"

Freddie frowned. "Yeah."

Aaron smiled. "Hit the jumper. We're gonna take a little trip. By the way, make sure the power's on light."

* * *

"That wasn't as painful as before," Freddie said as they landed.

"Hold on," Aaron said. He let out a loud cough and a bolt of electricity flew out of his mouth and onto Freddie.

"Spoke too soon," Aaron said pleasantly. "Now, where are we?"

Freddie looked around. They were out on the balcony of Level 8. Sam and past Freddie were looking at each other.

"Well…" Sam said. "Lean."

As they leaned, Freddie heard loud, annoying music. He turned around and saw Aaron holding an PearHome.

"What the heck is that?" Freddie snapped.

"It makes the moment more dramatic," Aaron said. "Look!"

Freddie turned and realized he and Sam were kissing.

"Look, just turn that stupid music off!" Freddie yelled.

"Fine," Aaron said. He shut off the PearHome as Sam and Freddie stopped kissing.

"Well, that was…" Freddie said.

"Nice," Sam finished.

"Yeah, nice."

"Nice?" Aaron asked.

Freddie glared at him. "Haven't you ever said that on your first kiss?"

"You're implying I've had several first kisses," Aaron said pleasantly.

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Think about it, though, Freddie," Aaron said. "You were willing to let Sam kiss you, and Sam was willing to let you. Get the picture?"

"You can't stop me from dying or not," Freddie growled.

"But I can," Aaron said. "But by doing so, I break Article 2 of the Arkangels Constitution, which happens to have the punishment of being locked in Hell for about a century. And believe me, I was down there on a field trip, and it ain't pretty."

"So, basically, you can't."

"Right. But that doesn't mean the journey is over."

"Fine," said Freddie. "Take me wherever this jumper thingy does."

Aaron balled his fists and punched his jumper. Soon, the very first Seddie kiss disappeared. The only sign that they had been there was a PearHome sitting on the fire escape above Freddie.

* * *

**Last night the landmark Seddie episode iOMG aired. Since it was proven Sam loved Freddie, I'm just letting everyone know that the end of this story will take place moments before iOMG began.**


	6. iSaved Your Life

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be published, but I had a little trouble finding a copy of the extended edit of iSaved Your Life! So here I present to you Chapter 6.**

* * *

Freddie found himself standing on a street.

"Ho, boy," he said. "I remember this place."

"It's the street where that dumb taco truck hit you," Aaron said. "Look, there's Carly in her bunny outfit."

"I hate those fans!" Carly moaned.

"You took the dare," Sam said.

Carly muttered something explicit.

"Hey, look on the bright side," said past Freddie as he filmed them. "At least you get lots of money."

"Here comes the moment," Aaron said.

Carly blindly began walking across the street when the light was red. A taco truck drove closer and closer to her.

"CARLY!" past Freddie yelled. He began to run towards Carly…in…slow…motion.

"Why are you doing that?" Freddie asked Aaron, who was holding up a blue remote.

"I want to see you breaking your arm and leg in slow motion," Aaron said.

"Gimme the remote," Freddie groaned, holding out his hand.

Aaron looked at his remote, sighed, and handed it to Freddie. Freddie rolled it out onto the street, where the oncoming taco truck ran over it.

"That cost me 10 drachmas!" Aaron groaned.

"That cost me a few moments," Freddie said.

Time resumed, and past Freddie pushed Carly out of the way before being thrown through the air.

Freddie felt his arm, as if he remembered those wounds. "That hurt more than the speeder," he muttered.

The 2 watched as Sam ran down the street towards Bushwell Plaza.

"Ok, so we've seen this spot," said Freddie. "Now what?"

"To your apartment," Aaron said.

"Say, while we're there, can we steal some stuff so I can take it with me to heaven?" Freddie asked.

"You don't know what might happen if you take something of yours," Aaron frowned. "Just push the button, Fred!"

* * *

"Hey, what happened?" Freddie asked. All he could see was black space.

"Hold on," Aaron said. He hit the time jumper and all of a sudden Freddie could see again.

"If you don't hit these the right way some of your body parts might not make the journey," he said. "For example, you left your eyes behind."

"Who knows what else might get left behind?" Freddie moaned, rubbing his eyes.

Aaron eyed Freddie's groin. "Yeah…sure. Oh look! Here's the moment I hope you'll really like!"

Freddie stopped rubbing his eyes and looked. Carly was sitting on Freddie's bed and leaning forward.

"_You slut!_" Aaron yelled.

"WHAT?" Freddie screeched. He hadn't expected Aaron to call him that, much less anyone.

"You kissed Sam, and now you go ahead and kiss Carly? I oughta lock you up!"

"What for?"

"Dunno! Wish I did!"

Freddie watched as he and Carly kissed. "Look, Sam was my first kiss, and I respect that, but at least she doesn't love me."

Aaron looked at his watch. "Say, is there, by any chance, a lock-in at Ridgeway any time soon?"

"Sure," said Freddie. "I was actually gonna work on my Mood Face app after tonight's iCarly for the lock-in next Saturday. Why?"

Aaron put his arm down and smiled. "You'll see soon enough," he said.

Freddie shrugged.

Past Freddie then started tasered himself.

"Yup, this is happening!" he yelled.

"You want it to happen again?" Carly asked.

"What, right now?"

"Oh yeah, right now."

"Sure."

"This scene's getting tiring," Freddie admitted as Carly started to kiss his past self.

His mother walked in. "Freddie, I got you some—AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

While chaos ensued, Freddie tapped Aaron's back and motioned to the time jumper. Aaron nodded and hit the button. They disappeared as Freddie's mother began to spray him.

* * *

Aaron and Freddie landed in Ridgeway, where Sam was talking to Freddie about Carly's situation.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Savor it."

"Savor what?"

"The love," Sam paused. "The Carly love."

"Jealous."

"Gross."

"She is jealous, you know," Aaron said.

"Gross," Freddie groaned in the exact same tone Sam did.

"Then what's your problem?" Freddie asked.

Sam began to walk away. "Not my problem, yours."

"Wait!"

"Go to class, crutchy!" Sam said, walking away.

"What problem do I have?" Freddie asked suspiciously.

Sam turned around. "Ya want the truth?"

"Let's hear it."

"Remember 2 years ago when I dated that guy Eric Moseby? Kid with the big nose?"

"Sure; Noseby Moseby."

Aaron and Freddie looked at each other and snickered.

"And remember how he tried to get me to be his girlfriend for like 6 months and I kept saying, 'Get away from me or I'll kill you'? And then he bought me a subscription to the 'Bacons of the World Club' and then boom I thought I was in love with the guy?"

"I'm listening."

"I was never in love with him! I was in love with the foreign bacon that kept showing up at my door every month!" She paused and had a far-away look in her eyes. "Like a beautiful greasy dream."

"Uh, I doubt that bacon could make you think you're in love with someone."

"You ever had Bolivian bacon?"

"No."

"It changes you."

"It does," Aaron said, munching on a piece of bacon he'd pulled out of his pocket.

Freddie eyed him curiously.

"Want some?" Aaron asked, pulling another one out of his pocket.

"No thanks," Freddie said awkwardly.

"Well I didn't buy Carly any foreign bacon," past Freddie said. "I saved her life."

"And that's Carly's bacon! She's not in love with you, she's in love with what you did!"

"You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple!"

"Very true, it makes me want to puke up blood. But still, what I said is true. And you know it!"

"I gotta get to class," Freddie said, walking away.

Just as Freddie was about to hit the time jumper, Aaron stopped him. "You're not gonna wanna miss this," he said, smiling.

Sam walked up to her locker and opened it.

"HERE'S SPENCIE! HAHA…!"

SLAM!

"I gotta quit saying whitty things before I blow!"

* * *

There was a flash. Aaron and Freddie landed in the iCarly studio.

"Hey, this place looks almost exactly the same as it did 4 years ago!" Freddie exclaimed. "Only now we have the hammer and the iWeb Award!"

"And things are gonna change even more," Aaron said. "Look over there."

Carly and Freddie were speaking.

"I'm just bacon!" past Freddie yelled. Aaron looked over at real Freddie and noticed he was mouthing his lips to his side of the conversation. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"You're bacon?"

"Foreign bacon!"

"Did that taco truck hit you in your brain?"

"NNGH!"

"I thought you wanted me to be your girlfriend since the first day you met me!"

"I have!"

"Well? I'm standing here with my lips all glossed up and you're treating me like I'm your icky cousin Amanda!"

"Amanda is disgusting."

"Freddie…"

"Ok…you know how you've always said you like me, but that you don't like me that way? You know; the good way?"

"Yeah, but, that was before…"

"Before I saved your life?"

"Ok…so?"

"Nothing's changed! I'm still the same Freddie, and you're the same Carly!"

"But I love…"

"You love what I did! You love that I risked my life to save yours, but I don't think you're in love with me. You just think you are."

"Ooooooh…rejection!" Aaron said in a mocking voice. The response was a sock in the nose by Freddie.

"You like when Sam dated Noseby Moseby because he got her all that…"

"Bacon."

"Yeah, exactly. Did you try the Bolivian bacon?"

"Yeah. It changes you."

"You just had to hit me?" Aaron groaned as he got up.

"SHHHH!"

"So, you don't want me to be your girlfriend?"

"No, I do, but…I think we should wait a while; 'til I'm outta this cast and this whole hero thing wears off." Freddie paused and walked towards Carly hopefully. "And then, I you still wanna be my girlfriend, I'd be really psyched about i."

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Freddie jumped and turned around. Aaron was blowing his nose. He scrunched up the tissue and stuck it in Freddie's pocket. Freddie scowled. Aaron just smiled.

"Ok," Carly said.

Freddie made horse lips. Carly did the same.

"I should probably get home so my mom can spray me," Freddie said. He walked towards the elevator. Past Freddie and Aaron followed him into it.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Carly said, walking over to Freddie.

"Umm," Freddie said. "Listen. When we kissed before, I didn't realize that would be our last one, and for a while, so, I was thinking if…maybe…you'd wanted to…" Carly kissed him on the cheek.

"'Night Freddie," Carly said, exiting. The elevator doors closed.

"That took a lot of guts," Aaron said.

Real Freddie was deep in thought.

"What'd I do?" past Freddie said. There was a pause. "WHAT'D I DOOOOOOOOO?"

As past Freddie fell backwards, Aaron and Freddie teleported away from the only time Carly would ever be Freddie's girlfriend.

* * *

**To clear things up, certain things I put in here are from the extended iSaved Your Life.**


	7. Back in Limbo

"So, now…" Aaron started to say.

"Hold it!" Freddie yelled. "Let me just make sure everything's where it should be!" He felt around his body. "Ears, nose, eyes, lips, interesting beeping noise…hey, I can't hear that beeping anymore!"

"That's a good sign," Aaron said, hiding a snicker.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing," Aaron said, coughing loudly. "At any rate, look where we are."

"Whaddaya mean 'Where'?" Freddie asked. "I think we're back in limbo."

"That's right," Aaron said. "It's been 5 hours since we left."

"But that felt more like half an hour!" Freddie said, looking at his watch. He wasn't sure how it had joined him in limbo, but he was ok with it. He noticed that the seconds hand was moving faster than it should.

"Time moves faster in limbo," Aaron said. "About an hour is 6 minutes here."

"So…" Freddie said. "Here I am. Back in limbo. About to decide whether I should die or I should live."

"Have some water," said Aaron. He handed Freddie a water bottle. Freddie looked at it and drank a little.

"Thanks," he said. He felt very depressed.

"So…back to business!" Aaron said, trying to cheer up the mood. "You've got a couple of minutes to weigh in on your decision; whether to go ahead to heaven or to stay on earth!" He took out a piece of paper and a pen. "Just make the mark on your final destination, and then sign it!"

Freddie looked at the paper and the pen. He took them. He held the pen over the heaven mark, but he couldn't sign it.

"It's tough," he said, putting the pen down. "You showed me that I'll miss Carly, and you showed me how I'll not miss Sam. I can't decide!"

Aaron looked at Freddie. He snapped his fingers and the flat screen TV appeared. A news report from the hospital was showing.

"Only one hour until Fredward Benson will be disconnected from life support," said the reporter. "The iCarly cast is saying their goodbyes."

Freddie's mother was with Sam.

"If it weren't for this dumb blonde," Mrs. Benson complained. "He wouldn't be dead in an hour!"

"DUMB BLONDE?" Sam yelled. She grabbed Mrs. Benson's arm and twisted it. She was carried away by a group of policemen.

"Well, I'll miss mom, but I certainly won't miss Sam," said Freddie.

"What's keeping me from saying Sam won't miss you?" Aaron asked.

Freddie scratched his head. "I just can't decide," he muttered. He snapped his own fingers and sat on a couch that had appeared.

Aaron walked over and sat on the couch next to Freddie. "So, basically, what is it that you want?" he asked.

"I want to be happy," Freddie said. "But sometimes I wish I could make other people happy."

He noticed that Aaron had taken a cell phone out.

"Yeah, boss?" Aaron asked. "Listen, he can't decide. I need your permission to commence Operation Future." There was a long pause. "Look, I know it's never been done before, but we can't just keep him in limbo." There was another pause. "Yeah, I'm gonna need at least 15 minutes for this to work." He looked at his watch. "Look, I can tend to Cerberus for the weekend if you want. Just give me that time." Another pause. "Thank you." He stuck his phone in his pocket.

"What was that about?" Freddie asked.

"Ok, here's the deal," said Aaron. "The Boss is slowing time down for me to take you on one last trip to help you decide."

"What kind of trip?" Freddie asked.

"I'm taking you to the world in which you die," Aaron said. "We're going to the future!"

"So, do we use the time jumper?" Freddie asked.

Aaron nodded and slammed his fist against the jumper. There was a loud noise, and the mechanism died.

"Great, now we're stuck!" Freddie groaned.

Aaron looked at the jumper. "Well, there's always the alternative," he said, throwing it to the side.

"What?" Freddie asked.

Aaron balled his fists and gave Freddie a square one in the nose.

"I forgot that!" Freddie moaned as lights started flashing.

"I call that revenge," Aaron said. "Hold on to your eyes."


	8. The Future

"So!" Aaron said. "I guess you've found your old pains, right?"

"You just had to break my nose again!" Freddie moaned, holding his nose. "I forgot how hard you could punch."

"Speaking of hard," Aaron said. "Looks like iCarly's fallen on hard times."

Freddie looked. They were standing in what was left of the iCarly studio. And I literally mean "what was left" because almost everything was packed in boxes, and all the iCarly props were being taken down by Carly, Sam, Spencer, and Gibby.

"What do I do with Freddie's clackers?" Spencer asked.

"Just drop them in that box over there," Carly said, stifling a sniff. "We're taking it down to Mrs. Benson later."

"That nub," Sam said, trying to sound annoyed, but her eyes showed something very different. "He just had to walk out into that street! He just had to get hit by a speeding car!"

"You out of all people miss me?" Freddie asked Sam, even though she couldn't see nor hear him.

"Like I said…" Aaron began to say.

"I know what you said!" Freddie yelled.

"Well, I guess that wraps things up around here," Spencer said. "Say, should I take down the hammer?"

Carly looked over at the hammer. "Ok," she said.

Spencer grabbed the hammer and pulled it out of the wall. There was a loud cracking noise and the entire wall crumpled to dust.

"Umm…" Spencer said awkwardly. "Maybe I should just leave it there."

* * *

"Well, everything's packed," Carly said. "No more iCarly!"

"Why didn't they just hire a new techy?" Freddie asked. "Like Brad, per say?"

"You are—excuse me, were—one of a kind to them, Freddie," said Aaron. "Without you, iCarly is nothing." He paused. "Plus, I guess it's too depressing to think of the name iCarly to them since you're the one who thought of it."

Freddie looked on as Gibby walked out the door. "I didn't…I never…" he stumbled.

Aaron patted Freddie's back. "It's a bit of a bad thought, ain't it?"

Freddie nodded. "Yeah, if you wanna put it broadly."

"You coming Sam?" Carly asked.

"I'll be a minute," Sam said.

Carly shrugged and left the room.

Sam walked over to Freddie's tecchy cart. She balled her fist and punched the camera inside out.

"A little goodbye to the nub," she said, dusting off her hands.

Aaron and Freddie watched as she walked out of the studio.

"Well?" Aaron asked.

"Well what?" Freddie asked.

"This is the future in which you die. Everyone misses you."

"What do you mean by everybody?" Freddie asked.

Aaron walked over to a PearBook and opened it. He went to Splashface and showed Freddie a a short video.

"21 Guns: A Tribute to Freddie," was the featured video. A video montage of Freddie with the iCarly gang played against Green Day's "21 Guns."

"21 Guns, millions of fans," Aaron said. "This is your final choice; either to die or go on to heaven. And we only have 30 seconds."

"I...uh," Freddie said, a bit sad. He was still a bit annoyed Sam had punched out his camera, but also touched by the fact that it was her way of saying goodbye. "I..."

"20 seconds," Aaron said, looking at his watch.

"I...I don't know if I..." Freddie continued. He felt his hair start to get sweaty.

"10, 9, 8..." Aaron started counting down.

"But..." Freddie said.

"5, 4, 3, 2..."

"I'M GONNA LIVE!" Freddie yelled.

"Glad to hear it!" Aaron said with a big smile on his face. He balled his fists and gave Freddie a square one in the chest.

"For once," Freddie moaned as he started to vanish. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Aaron said as Freddie disappeared.

* * *

**If you've been following this story, you'll notice that something has changed. The story is not as Seddie friendly as it was before. My original version of this chapter was focused on Sam admitting that she was in love in the future in which Freddie died. But I got some complaints, and I decided I didn't like how I wrote this. So it's a revised version. But if you want to see the original Chapter 8, let me know, and I might post it.**


	9. The Hospital

Freddie blinked and the first thing he noticed were a bunch of lights blaring in his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked. For a moment he was worried he had gone the wrong way on his journey and had landed in heaven.

"Room 4 of the Northwest Hospital & Medical Center," someone said.

Freddie blinked again and looked up. The next thing he knew, the iCarly gang and his mother was hugging him.

"Oh my god, we didn't think you'd make it!" Carly said.

"You almost killed us, Fredward!" Sam said.

Freddie rubbed his forehead. Time travel could give you a headache.

"Almost?" he asked, smiling faintly.

"Ok!" the doctor said. "Now that everything's good, may I speak to Freddie for a moment?"

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked.

"We're gonna be keeping you in the hospital for a few more days," the doctor explained. "You've got a broken nose, a ruptured spleen (we'll give you some cranberry juice for that), a concussion, and a bruised stomach."

"Bruised...?" Freddie began to ask. "Those injuries; I..."

"I what?" the doctor asked, eyeing Freddie strangely.

"Were all those injuries a result of the car accident?" Freddie asked.

"Yes," said the doctor. "When you turned the car hit you in the stomach and spleen. When you flew back into that pole, you broke your nose and a concussion. It's a miracle you aren't screaming in pain."

Freddie muttered something explicit.

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked.

"Nothing," said Freddie. "Are you sure all those injuries were a result of the car?"

"Absolutely," the doctor said. "Anyway, you're staying overnight for 3 more days, then we'll discharge you."

* * *

Freddie sat in his bed. The rest of the gang had gone home, but his mother was sleeping on a sleeping bag next to him. She wanted to keep him company.

"Who knows what you might catch in that hospital?" she complained.

"But mom!" Freddie had said. "The whole point of the hospital is to get you better!"

"And the whole point of my life is to prevent you from getting injured, and look at you now!"

Freddie had wanted to say more, but there was no stopping his mother.

There was a knock on the door. A doctor Freddie had never seen before came in.

"Mrs. Benson?" the doctor asked. "I need to speak to your son for a moment."

"What?" Mrs. Benson asked. "Oh. All right."

As soon as she stepped out, the doctor closed the door.

"What's the matter now?" Freddie groaned. They had just fixed up his nose, and he wasn't feeling so good.

"Nothing," the doctor said. There was a strange ripping noise and he morphed into Aaron.

"You," Freddie said.

"My name's not 'yu.' If it was, it would be my last name, which would make my first name 'Ace', but you already know that," Aaron said, smirking.

"I guess so," Freddie said. He paused. "What's stopping me from dreaming?" he asked with hostility. "All of those injuries you gave me in limbo were caused by my car accident!"

"Says the doctor," Aaron said. "But think about it; that man you saw with the cards; that kid you saw telling you to have a nice trip, even though you were gonna hate it? You didn't dream all that up, Freddie. You're living in real life."

"I guess there's some truth in what you say," Freddie admitted, lying back in his bed.

"I owe you one, by the way," Aaron said.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

Aaron reached into his pocket and pulled out his card. "The boss signed my papers this morning."

Freddie took the card and looked at it. The D-Status letters in red had been changed to the highlighted in green words A-STATUS.

"I guess I do owe you one," he said, giving Aaron back the card.

"At any rate," Aaron said. "I've gotta go now. I've got better things to do than stick around."

"You just don't change, do you?" Freddie asked, smiling.

"Nope," said Aaron. "But this isn't the last time you'll see me. I'll speak to you again in a few days. In the mean time, please take this voucher and fill in the answers. I'll pick it up when I see you again." He took out a form and handed it to Freddie. Freddie stuffed it into his backpack next to his bed.

Aaron started to leave, then looked down. "Oh," he said. "Huh. Is morphing really sickening?"

"Not really," said Freddie.

"Good," said Aaron. He morphed into the most horrifying creature ever.

Freddie screamed like a little girl.

"FREDDIE? WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" Mrs. Benson yelled.

"Sorry," Aaron said. He morphed into the doctor disguise again. "Everything's fine!" he said as he walked out.

"Ok," said Mrs. Benson. "Thanks anyway, doctor...Slive."

"Pleasure," Aaron said. He walked away.


	10. The End

"Mellamo Carly!"

"Mellamo Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!"

"Now I know we don't really broadcast on Tuesdays," Carly began.

"But our resident nub, Freddie," Sam continued. "Show your ugliness to the people, pup!"

"Sure," Freddie groaned, turning the camera on himself. He looked at the camera in faux seriousness, then smiled a bit too creepily.

"OK!" Sam said, pulling the camera back. "Anyway, our resident nub, Freddie, got hit by a car!"

"And we had to cancel it!" Carly finished.

"For the record, it was a matter of life and death," Freddie said, glaring at the camera.

"Plus, it was Sam who caused him to get hit by the car," Carly added.

"Ehhh...not really," Sam said.

"Not really?" Freddie yelled. "You're the one who didn't plan the iCarly on Friday! If you hadn't upset me, I wouldn't have gotten hit by that car! Although I admit, I don't regret it."

"What?" Carly and Sam asked.

"Nothing," Freddie said.

"Anyway, on today's iCarly," Carly said.

"We're gonna watch Gibby's ventriloquist act!" Sam said with glee.

"Gibby!" Gibby said, smiling proudly. "Say, hello, dummy!"

"Hello dummy!" his ventriloquist dummy said.

Freddie briefly turned the camera over to Carly and Sam. Carly looked a bit bewildered.

"Classic stuff," Sam said nervously.

* * *

Soon, the iCarly webcast was over.

"Great stuff," Freddie said. "But I didn't get the point of torching the dummy."

"That cost me 50 bucks on Craig's Mix!" Gibby complained.

"Puppets annoy me," Sam said.

"Well, I'm gonna go head out," said Freddie.

"Head out? The sun's already gone down," Carly said, pointing out the window.

"I need to say bye to an old friend," Freddie said, grabbing his coat. He put it on and walked out.

Everyone was silent.

Suddenly, Gibby started moving his hand like it was a mouth. "Hello! I'm Mr..."

Sam flicked on her lighter.

"I'll stop," Gibby said quickly.

"True chiz," Sam said, pocketing her lighter.

"What is chiz?" Carly asked.

"I dunno...some german sausage, I guess."

* * *

Freddie walked over to the alleyway where he had first met the fortune teller. He wanted to let the guy know that his fortune had come true.

However, when Freddie got there, the man was nowhere in sight.

"Hello?" he called.

He walked over to a sanitation worker who was taking garbage out of a nearby dumpster.

"Have you ever seen some homeless guy with a bunch of cards around here?" he asked.

"Nope," said the worker. "Nobody ever comes through here. Homeless guys have taste, and this alley doesn't have enough sunlight for them."

"Thanks anyway," Freddie said.

The worker tipped his hat and walked away.

Freddie started to leave the alley when he stepped on something. He picked up his foot and saw a joker card.

On the back of the card was some writing.

"Painful, wasn't it?" the writing said. The name was blurred so Freddie couldn't read it.

Freddie rolled his eyes and tossed the card into the air. There was a puff of smoke and it turned into a butterfly.

* * *

Freddie walked around the playground of Ridgeway Elementary School. The spot wasn't well maintained; coffee cups and Inside-Out Burger bags were lying around. The playground was never used because of this.

"D'you have the voucher?" a voice asked.

Freddie turned around. Balancing on the monkey bars was Aaron.

"Yeah, I got it," Freddie said. "I figured you'd be here."

"What can I say?" Aaron said, shrugging. That was a mistake. He lost his balance and fell face first onto the ground.

"Ow," he muttered. "I think I know what you went through."

"Ya think?" Freddie asked sarcastically.

Aaron dusted himself off. He held out one hand.

Freddie reached into his pocket and handed Aaron the voucher.

Aaron read it carefully. "Hey, you left in your reasons for living that you knew someone would miss you more than everyone else!" he said, looking up. "What's that supposed to mean."

"Well, I..." Freddie started to say, but then he stopped. "You're A-Status now," he said, smiling. "You've got a lot of stuff to do on earth. Just go out and do it."

Aaron wanted to say more, but it was obvious Freddie was getting ready to leave.

"I guess you're right," he said. "Look over there!"

Freddie turned his head. When he turned it back, Aaron had vanished.

"Best trick of the day," he muttered.

* * *

On Thursday morning, Freddie was sitting at his desk when Sam dropped in. Without warning she began giving him a series of punches.

"Hey, what was that for?" Freddie moaned when the pain had gone.

"No reason," Sam said. "But I feel like I need to get back to my old habits."

"But I..."

"Mama challenges you to an arm wrestling tournament tomorrow!"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "What's the point? I always lose."

"I might go easy on you," Sam said. "And if I don't, let's say you'll get another broken arm."

Freddie blinked. "Umm..." he said, but Sam had left.

"Fredward Benson!" Ms. Briggs yelled. "Why are you trying to take a nap in the middle of my class?"

"Nap?" Freddie yelled. "But I was..."

"You get detention!" Ms. Briggs yelled.

Freddie looked up at the ceiling. "Just one decision!" he muttered. "And I could get out of this nightmare! Just ONE!"

* * *

Aaron was standing on the rooftop of Ridgeway and listening to what Freddie was whispering.

"Some things are meant to be," he said. "Just leave it all to me."


End file.
